five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
FazQuest: Time Has Passed
'''FazQuest: Time Has Passed '''is the third installment in the FazQuest series. It's only true game console release was for the Nvidia microconsole, the Shield Portable. Plot Golden Freddy plots revenge on the animatronics. When he comes across an amethyst that alllows him to manipulate and control space and time, he travels back to Fredbears' Family Diner, between 1973-1987. There, he attempts to destroy the recently created Freddy, Bonnie, Foxy, etc... to erase them from existence, so he can ultimately destroy the timeline, to put humanity in a world where he is the boss. Once in Fredbears', he turns into Nightmare Fredbear. The animatronics quickly follow him to the diner, only for them and Freddy being separated. Freddy finds Springtrap in a trash can, who explains that Plushtrap and the original Spring Bonnie kicked him in. For one time, Freddy and Springtrap team up, and so the game begins. Characters Playable Freddy Fazbear The primary protagonist of the game. He has the highest HP (560-600 HP), and defence, but the lowest power and speed. Springtrap The deuteragonist of the game. He has the fewest HP out of the two playable characters (405-450 HP). Despite this, his power and speed is great (no intended rhyme), but his defence is very low. NPCs Fredbear (alias Golden Freddy): The main antagonist and final boss of the game. He is very unrelenting, and knows no remorse. He is up to manipulate space and time, to create a world of his own ! In the fight with him, he has 8800 HP - the highest amount of HP ever seen in the series. Spring Bonnie: The original form of (his archrival) Springtrap. Just like how only Freddy can fight Fredbear, this boss is fought by Springtrap alone. Spring Bonnie is one of the three secondary antagonists of the game, and Fredbear's goon. He has 7680 HP. Plushtrap: A plushie version of Spring Bonnie/Springtrap. Originally a goon and shapeshifter form of Springtrap, this cute being has been kidnapped by Golden Freddy and turned against his master Springtrap. He's fought by Springtrap alone, and has 4900 HP. The Puppet: A evil marionette that claims himself to be "The Puppet Master". He's one of the three secondary antagonists of the game. He's never truly fought himself, however, his Music Box is, and several of its attacks include The Puppet. Big Brother: The Bite of '87 victim's brother attempts to kill you. Follow him to his house and defeat him ! Freddy's Friends: Chica, Bonnie, Foxy, the Toys, Mangle and Balloon Boy have been scattered around the diner, deactivated and trapped by Spring Bonnie. Save them ! Dinotrax: Returning from FazQuest: The Rivals, this guy makes a brief appearance in Fredbears, where he's posting advertensiments of his own restaurant, Dinotrax's Taco Bar, and is kicked out by the Purple Guy soon after. Nightmare Foxy: Nightmare Foxy is briefly mentioned by Springtrap. ("I wish we still had N. Foxy. Then we would have won instantly.") Springtrap Springtrap is now a playable character, unlike in FazQuest: The Rivals' Evil Story, in which he did the tutorial. Stats :HP: 405-450 :POW: 63 :DEF: 23 :SPEED: 58 :SP: Max. 50 :MP: Max. 50 Attacks Category:Games Category:Spinoffs